


Who Killed Markiplier - Why Did I Do This?

by LulaRayne



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, WKM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaRayne/pseuds/LulaRayne
Summary: Lulu finds a portal after the events of Who Killed Markiplier.





	1. Diary? Idk

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS - probably - REALLY BAD! ...I added a lot of my OWN stuff into it, so it's not really like WKM. This is also my very first writing sooo ... yeah.

The day that it is. (I forgot)

It was just like any other day when probably the worst thing in my life happened to me. When I woke up, I did my usual morning routine. I got up, got dressed, said hi to Damien, and went out to check the mail. I didn’t expect there to be  anything, but to my surprise, there were two letters. One for me and one for Damien. I went inside and gave one to Damien.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” I replied. We both opened them and they were invitations from Mark. I was shocked to see that Mark, of all people, had sent something. Finally. I turned to see Damien’s expression. He looked just as shocked as I did. Mark had spent so long not talking to anyone, from our knowledge, but he just invited us to a poker night! I couldn’t believe it. 

But that was all in the past. Now I was living by myself, with my friends dead, insane, or just broken. And somehow for Mark, it was all three. I was technically dead, but not really. To make a long story short, I was possessed by something and now I’m free to live, but not possessed anymore. Make sense for you? Yeah, me neither. That - or those -  _ things  _ that possessed me just so happened to be my best friend, and Mark’s ex-wife. Now Celine, the ex-wife, is dead to my knowledge and my friend Damien is some sort of demon or something, seeking revenge on Mark.

Yup, Mark did it all. But it didn’t go as he planned for it to. But I’m not gonna get into all of that right now. It makes me all angry to talk about it. That’s all I have to say right now. Bye I guess.

Still don’t care (it’s the same day)

“What to do?” I mumbled to myself. I decided to take a walk for once. I really hadn't gone out in public since the whole … incident happened. Mainly because I got shot in the stomach and fell from a high place, and I still have blood stained in my hair. I’m afraid that if somebody notices me, they’ll also notice that I was the one from the news. That’s right, I was on the news and not only because I was “murdered,” but also because the news reporters caught me on camera when I was helping Abe with the whole investigation of murder. I still wonder if he’s alright. I’ve heard rumors that he’s still alive, but I’m not sure. 

Anyway, I walked outside wearing a hoodie, so no one would really see my face. I walked across the street and around the corner, not caring where I was even going. I stopped, seeing the manor. It was Mark’s old home. Where everything happened. I had caution tape around it. But I didn’t care. I don’t know why, but something made me want to go inside, so without thinking, I did. The front door was locked, so I went around to the side door. It wasn’t. The first thing I saw when I walked in was the mirror. The broken mirror. The last place I can remember being before I left the house. The place where I saw Damien … not like himself.

As I looked closer I realized that there was something in the mirror. The part of it where the glass had broken completely off. There was a blackness. I, again without thinking, put my hand on it. And I felt nothing, like my hand went through it. I broke off some other shards, until there was no more glass on the whole thing. I reached my hand in and it went through. What was this? What  _ could  _ it be? Was it the house? Questions were rushing through my mind.

After a few minutes, I couldn’t take it anymore. I stuck my head in to see what it was. It looked like the same place. I stuck my head in then out, then back in again. I wanted to make sure I wasn’t going crazy. I didn’t think I was. Was I? I

didn’t care. I just jumped right into it. It looked like the same house from where I was, but when I walked out of the door, it most definitely was NOT the same. It was a different street and everything. The manor didn’t have caution tape or anything.

“Was that a portal?!” I whisper-yelled out of excitement. I was really hoping that I wasn’t dreaming.


	2. Oh My God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't finished, but I'll be sure that it is soon

And to my surprise and joy, it wasn’t. That was a few weeks ago. I’m not gonna bore anyone with the details, so I’ll try to summarize as quick as I can. I found out that it was another dimension and there were other versions of people from  _ my  _ dimension. And this one didn’t seem to have demons or evil houses or whatever! I know, crazy! Oh! Also, if you’re dead in one dimension, you’re dead in the other. So either I’m not dead, or I’m gonna mess up time and space. But, anyway. So, I met one of them, Amy, and she invited me to stay with her since I didn’t really have any other place to go. So, today she asked me if I wanted to meet her friend. 

“Hey, I’m going over to my friend’s house today. Wanna come? He’s super nice.” She said.

“Sure!” I said. I’m a really social person, so of course I said yes. We just got into his driveway when I realized something. “What’s his name?”

“His name is Mark.” She answered. I froze. Was it the other version of Mark from  _ my  _ dimension? No, there are lots of people named Mark. Right? I tried to push the thought to the back of my mind.

“Okay.” I hadn’t told her that I was from a different dimension. She’d probably think I’m crazy or something. We walked inside.

“Mark? I’m here with my friend!” She yelled. I turned and saw him. There was no doubt that this was Mark’s other version. I froze again. He looked just like him, except he wasn’t wearing that red robe that Mark always does. But, what if he was bad like the other one? If he’s alive in this dimension, that means he’s alive in the other, right?

“Hey.” He said. I waved.

“Mark, this is Lulu. Lulu, this is Mark!” Amy introduced us both to each other. She reached into her pocket for her phone. “Dang it!”

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked.

“Forgot my phone at the house! I’ll be right back.” Then she left.

“…So, hi.” Mark said after a while.

“Uh … hi.” I said, not knowing what to say, really. I was too busy thinking.

“It was Lulu, right?” I nodded. “Amy’s told me about you before. She says that you’re really social. Any reason why you’re acting shy?” He sounded like he was asking out of pure curiosity. He sounded nothing like the other Mark. 

“I … uh, no. I just ….” How was I supposed to tell him anything. “Do you believe that there are other dimensions?” Why did I say that?!

“Yeah! Of course there are.” He responded.

“Have you ever seen another dimension?”

“Maybe, but I’m not sure. I might have seen  _ things  _ from other dimensions before.”

“Like what things?” I was eager to know if he’d seen anything or anyone from my dimension.

“Hmm, well sometimes I see someone - or I should say something - that looks like me, but black and white. But whenever I look at it, it just goes away. Creepy.”

“Wow.” Could he be talking about Damien? That sounds just like him. “Cool!” We spent a while talking about that sort of stuff, when I just couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Mark?” I asked.

“Yeah?”

“Would you think I was crazy if I told you that I was from another dimension?” He looked at me for a while. But not in a confused way, more like he was trying to find something.

“You look pretty normal to me….” He said after a while.

“Well, do you think I’m crazy?” I asked again. He did the same thing, but just for a moment this time.

“No, but it doesn’t seem … normal. … Are you, really?” He asked,

looking at me suspiciously.

“Uh … nevermind, I’m probably just dreaming or something. … Am I dreaming?” I asked. I honestly wondered. I mean, usually when I’m dreaming, I know it, but this time it just seemed so real.

“If you’re dreaming, than I am, too. But I’m not, so you’re not. I really wanna know, are you really from a different dimension?” He asked again.

“… Yesss.” I said slowly. Why did I even bring it up? Now he’s probably thinking that I’m crazy.

“Hm. Tell me some things about  _ your  _ dimension.” It seemed like he was trying to make sure that I was telling the truth. I told him about all the weird things in the manor, how in this dimension there are different versions of people, and even how in my dimension there are eviler versions of the people both here and there, like Ethan’s evil version, Blank. And Jack’s, Anti.

“And it’s just crazy! … But you don’t believe me, do you?” I finished. I knew he probably didn’t.

“No! I mean, yes, I believe you! That’s so weird! Is there another version of me? Have you met him?” He asked, sounding amazed. Oh. No.

“Well, yes and yes. He was actually my  _ best  _ friend! Aside from Damien, of course. That’s why I was so shocked and quiet when I saw you.”

“What was he like?” Mark asked. He was clearly intrigued.

“Honestly?” He nodded in response. “Well … he’s a complete jerk. The complete opposite of you, it seems.”

“How so?”

“Well, for one, he talks all fancy and lives in a manor!” Mark’s eyes widened. “And he’s … pretty much evil.”

“What makes you say that?” 

“Well … one, he pretty much killed himself to get revenge on William for stealing Celine. Then he took Damien’s body and did  _ something  _ to Celine, which I haven’t really figured out, yet.” I went on and on about all the things he did. The horrible things he did. “And he ended up making Damien some sort of demon thing.” Mark looked at me in shock.

“Was- … am I really-” He was cut off by Amy walking in.

“Found it!” She said. “So, what’s going on in here?”

“We were just talking about … uh, anyway, where was your phone?” I quickly said.

“It was in my room. I  _ really  _ thought I put it in the living room, but nope. Guess not.”

“Oh, cool.” I said.

“Hey, Mark, why are you being so quiet? You look like you just saw a ghost or something. Heh.” Amy asked. Mark just stood there.

“I, uh, … nothing, it’s fine.” I could tell what it was. He was still just shocked by how the other Mark was. Amy just shrugged and went into the kitchen.

“I’m stealing some of your food!” She said and left.

“You okay?” I asked Mark.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not like I’m like  _ him _ … right? Just because we’re the same doesn’t mean we’re … the same.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. And no. You guys are TOTALLY different. The other version of Amy is pretty similar, though. She’s hyper, sarcastic, and friendly.”

“Yup, that’s Amy. What about you? There has to be another version of you, right?” He asked. I didn’t wanna tell him that I was pretty much dead, but I guess I had to.

“Well, the thing is, in the end Mark kind of made William go insane and, uh … he sort of shot me. And then I fell from the staircase. It was an accident, though. … Or … he said it was, at least.” I thought for a second, but stopped myself. “But, what I’m saying is … I’m pretty much not alive right now. I have no clue how it works, but it just does I guess.”

“Oh my god, so I’m talking to a … a ghost from another dimension?! That's crazy!” He laughed.

“Huh, yeah, I guess it is.” I said, letting out a little chuckle. It was a lot scarier than you’d imagine, actually, but I didn’t wanna address that.

One thing that I just noticed: Amy’s left us alone most of the time. Was it on purpose? I’m not sure why, but that thought just rushed into my head. I just tried to push it to the back of my mind.

There was a weird silence between everyone for a minute. Mark and I, just standing there, thinking of what to say. Amy, looking in Mark’s 

kitchen. I wondered how annoyed the other Mark would have been if 

Amy tried to take food from his kitchen. He probably wouldn’t mind all that much, but for it to be taking as long as it was for this Amy right now, he probably would’ve been a little more annoyed. He’s not a really patient person. 

But this Mark seemed to be okay with it. He didn’t like it, of course, but he was okay. I thought right then that this Mark was completely different from the other one. 


	3. I'm Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I'm just kind of tired right now to be honest.

We spent a while just talking about normal stuff like work and this Mark was actually a youtuber. I thought that was pretty cool. After a while we just sat in silence and I was thinking of different names for both of them. I couldn't just keep calling them "this Mark" and "other Mark."

_'Okay, namessssss...?'_ I thought to myself. I was interrupted by Amy.

"Okay, Mark, I think we should be going now." She said.

"Oh, okay." Mark replied. "See you guys soon?"

"Yeah." Amy said. I just waved before we both left. While we were driving back to her house, I couldn't stop thinking about how this Mark was alive. If he was alive, then the other Mark would have to be alive, too, right? Or was I wrong this whole time? Or is this Mark dead? Or am I just-

"You okay, Lulu?" Amy asked, suddenly.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important." I thought for a second more. "Hey, when we get back, I think I'm gonna just stay out for a while. Okay?" I said. For some reason, I wanted to go back to the other dimension. I wanted to see what was going on.

"Okay, fine with me." Amy said.

***

 _'I'm actually going back.'_ I thought. I went back to the other place with the broken mirror. I stepped inside. The manor looked the same as it always did.

"Ow!" I realized that I stepped on a piece of glass. "Oh my god." I decided I would look around the house a little bit. I went up the stairs, on the balcony, to the old golf course, Abe's office, and pretty much everywhere that I knew. Except one place; Mark's room. What if he was in the house right now? If I went in would he see me? I didn't want to think about it all that much, so I just - without thinking - walked right in.

"Looks just like it did before." I said to myself. It did, there were things all over the floor, the bed was a mess, and it was just awful for me to look at. I walked into the bathroom in his room. It looked awful. I saw a knife on the counter and blood all over the floor. What happened in here? Did Mark do this? I stepped out and back into the mirror. I didn't want to think too much about it, like with a lot of things lately. When I went in, I noticed that it was night. I walked into Amy's house.

"Oh my god, where were you?! I've been calling and texting you forever!" She said as soon as I walked in.

"Oh, sorry, I ... left my phone on vibrate and didn't feel it." Well, what else was I supposed to say? I checked the time and it was already ten. How long was I there? Or was time somehow different here...?


End file.
